In the drink-producing industry, it is often usual to sterilize plastic containers, either preforms or finished bottles before they are filled. Conventional sterilization approaches included the use of substances such as hydrogen peroxide or peracetic acid. More recently, it has become more common to perform a sterilization of containers by an application of radiation, and in particular by bombardment with electrons or charge carriers. This bombardment with charge carriers is very efficient but generates undesirable radiation, and particular X-ray radiation. To assure the safety of plant parts and its operators, it is typical to screen the transport path along which the plastic containers are transported in order to prevent the escape of X-ray radiation.